Sweeney Todd and Lucy  reunted
by spygirl0009
Summary: Sweeney Todd comes back fifteen years later and he enters a pie shop he meets Mrs.Lovett and a girl name Lily she loooks like Lucy is that Lucy or isnt? Please read and reciew I hope you will like it! Good Review please!


(Lucy is holding Johanna in her arms and Benjamin is smiling at his family)  
Benjamin: Is it a nice day Darling

Lucy smile at him: Yes it is dear (Johanna starting crying) OH sweetie Ssh

(Benjamin grab a flower and show it to Johanna she stop crying Lucy and Benjamin look at each other Lucy smile at him and He smile back suddenly two guards grab him and drag him away)

Lucy eyes are wide: Benjamin!

Benjamin is struggling to get to Lucy: Lucy! (The two guards and him left)

Judge Turpin touch Lucy shoulder

Lucy turns around and sees him

Judge Turpin: Is it such a shame Mrs. Lucy

Lucy: Don't you dare touch me!

Judge Turpin: You know I could help you

Lucy: How can you help me? The guards took my Benjamin

Judge Turpin: I could get him back for you

Lucy: How?

Judge Turpin: I am having a party at my place tonight at 9 come then

Lucy: I think about it (Her and Johanna left)

(AT Mrs. Lovett pie shop she just finch making pies she look up and see Lucy and Johanna came in)  
Mrs. Lovett: Lucy where is Mr. Barker?

Lucy has tears in her eyes: They took him Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett: who dear?

Lucy: The guards took him

Mrs. Lovett: O my god

Lucy: I don't know what to do I want my Benjamin back

Mrs. Lovett: Well what are you going to do?

Lucy sigh: The judge said he will help me to get Benjamin back

Mrs. Lovett: The judge? He said that to you? But Lucy do you trust him

Lucy: If he can help me then yes he is having a party at his house tonight he said he wants me to come and he will tell how he can help me to bring Benjamin back

Mrs. Lovett sigh: Ok dear do you want me to come with you?

Lucy shook her head: No I be fine can you watch Johanna for me tonight

Mrs. Lovett nod: Yeah sure I will

Lucy: Thank you Mrs. Lovett you are a great friend

Mrs. Lovett: Yes I am

(Lucy went upstairs to put Johanna in bed then she look at the window and thinks about Benjamin and she cries)

(At night Lucy walk in the Judge party nervous she looks around and see people dancing and wearing masks a person came up to her)  
Person: Would you like a drink Madame?

Lucy shook her head: No thank you I don't drink

Person: Oh (The person left)  
Beadle walks towards her: Mrs. Lucy

Lucy: Yes?

Beadle: Follow me the judge wants to see you

(Lucy nod and follow the beadle)

(AT the red room Lucy follows the Beadle and she sees people in here and there was a couch she did not see the Judge)  
Lucy: Um I don't see him maybe I should come back later (She was about to turn suddenly Beadle grabs her wrist hard) you are hurting me

Beadle laughs and drags her to the couch and pushes her on the couch hard

(Lucy look around scared suddenly the Judge came in and he put his mask off and he glared at her evil Lucy has her eyes wide and scream The judge went on the couch and rape her everybody is laughing Lucy is screaming and is in pain she wants to get out of here she keeps on struggling to get out but it was no use)

(Later at Night Mrs. Lovett went to get a drink of water suddenly Lucy came in she is very weak Mrs. Lovett gasp and rush towards Lucy)  
Mrs. Lovett: Lucy dear what happened to you?

Lucy: The judge…. He rape me

Mrs. Lovett: O my god! Here come to the chair (She helps Lucy towards the Chair and Lucy sat down) Do you want some water?

Lucy shook her head and has tears in her eyes

Mrs. Lovett: Lucy what is wrong?

Lucy is crying: I want Benjamin the Judge lie to me he won't help me he told me to married him and I refuse and he said to me he is going to get Johanna

Mrs. Lovett shook her head: That is terrible

Lucy: What I should do Mrs. Lovett?

Mrs. Lovett: Well I think you should give Johanna to the Judge

Lucy looks at Mrs. Lovett: WHAT

Mrs. Lovett: You heard me

Lucy got off the chair and glared at her: Are you nuts! He will not take my daughter!

Mrs. Lovett: Then married him  
Lucy: No! I love Benjamin and in my heart he will come back to me! I will wait for him I don't care how long I will wait I believe he will come back!

Mrs. Lovett rolls her eyes: Dear he is not coming back

Lucy: What is your problem!

Mrs. Lovett: What are you talking about?

Lucy: You are in love with my husband

Mrs. Lovett glared at her: Excuse me

Lucy: I am not stupid Mrs. Lovett you are always smile at him and I could see you always flirt him all the time

Mrs. Lovett: I love him he should be with me!

Lucy: He is with me we are a happy couple and we have a wonderful daughter to so don't you dare take him away from me

Mrs. Lovett: We will see about that

Lucy: What is that suppose to mean

(Mrs. Lovett laugh evil she grabs a pan)

Lucy: You are a really a witch I never trust you

Mrs. Love grin evil: Well Lucy here is a secret I was never your friend I don't care what happen to you ( She turn around and hit the pan on Lucy head and Lucy got knock out) Poor Lucy

Mrs. Lovett laugh she went upstairs and grabs Johanna and takes her to the judge place

Mrs. Lovett walk to the judge house and knock and Beadle answer it

Beadle: Ah Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett hands Johanna towards him: Here is Johanna

Beadle has Johanna in his arms: What about Lucy?

Mrs. Lovett grin at him: I took care of her

Beadle: You did how?

Mrs. Lovett: I hit her with a pan on the head and she got knock out she will lose her memory

Beadle: Wonderful job Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett: Thank you I better go back before she wakes up

Beadle nod at her

(Mrs. Lovett left)

(Back at the shop Lucy wake up slowly she is in a bedroom she looks around her head is in pain and she sees Mrs. Lovett sitting in a chair and smile at her)

Lucy look at her scared: Who are you?

Mrs. Lovett: Don't be scared dear I am your friend Mrs. Lovett

Lucy: I am sorry I don't remember you

Mrs. Lovett: its ok you live here and work here

Lucy: Why don't I remember?

Mrs. Lovett: Because you fell down the stairs you hit your head really hard and you lost your memory

Lucy: Oh what is my name?

Mrs. Lovett: Your name is Lilly

Lucy: Lilly is my named?

Mrs. Lovett nod: You should rest dear

Lucy nod: Yeah I am really tired and my head hurts

Mrs. Lovett: Sleep dear if you need anything call me

Lucy nod: I will thank you Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett: You are welcome (She got off the chair and shut the light and open the door and left then she close the door)

Mrs. Lovett grin evilly: Poor Lucy (She laugh and went to bed)

(Fifteen years later on a Ship a young sailor name Anthony is standing at the rail of the ship and look at the sea)

Anthony sings: I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders from the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru But there's no place like London! Then

Sweeney Todd steps to Anthony side: No there's no place like London

Anthony spoke: Mr. Todd?

Sweeney Todd sings: You are young Life has been kind to you; you will learn There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sit the privileged few making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo, turning beauty into filth and greed I too have sailed the world, and seen its wonders for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru. But there's no place like London!

(Anthony looks at Sweeney Todd)

Anthony: IS everything all alright Mr. Todd?

Sweeney Todd spoke: I beg your indulgence Anthony, but my mind is far from easy and these very streets are filled with shadows every last one of them

Anthony: Shadows?

Sweeney Todd: Ghosts

(Anthony stares at Sweeney Todd)  
Sweeney Todd sings: There was a barber and his wife, and she was beautiful, A foolish barber and his wife, She was his reason for his life and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous and he was naive, there was another man who saw that she was beautiful … a pious vulture of the law who, with a gesture of his claw removed the barber of his plate! Then there was nothing but to wait! And she would fall! So soft! So young! So lost and oh, so beautiful!

Anthony: And the lady sir did she succumb?

Sweeney Todd: Ah that was many years ago I doubt if anyone would know I like to thank you Anthony if you hadn't spotted me, I'd be lost in the ocean still

Anthony: Will I see you again?

Sweeney Todd: You may find me, if you like, Around Fleet Street I wouldn't wander

Anthony offers his hand: Till then my friend

(Sweeney Todd shook his hand then Todd quickly turns and left)

(Sweeney Todd strides along deep alleys)  
Sweeney Todd sings: There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it

(Daylight begins Sweeney Todd walk towards the pie shop he is standing in front of the shop and stares it deeply he was about to go in but he sees a woman cleaning tables he kept on staring her he thinks he saw her before but he can't place it he shook his head Sweeney Todd sigh and enters the shop he sees another woman behind the dusty counter she is currently busy chopping and she is making pies Sweeney Todd looks scared he was about to leave suddenly Mrs. Lovett head snaps up and her eyes on him )  
Mrs. Lovett: A customer! (Lily jump she scared her she turns around and sees Sweeney Todd and Sweeney Todd is startled he was about to go)

Mrs. Lovett sings: Wait! What is your rush? What's your hurry? You gave me such a fright I thought you were a ghost! (She walks towards him and pull him to a chair) I thought you were a ghost half a minute, cant you sit? Sit you down Sit! (Sweeney Todd quickly sat down)

Mrs. Lovett sings: All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. Did you come here for a pie sir? (He just glared at her and she went back behind the counter making a pie) Do forgive me if me head's a little vague (She got something off a pie) what is that? But you'd think we had the plague (She drops it on the floor and stumps on it) from the way that people keep avoiding (She flicks something off the pie with her finger and it is moving) No you don't! (She smacks it with her hand) Heaven knows I try sir! (Lift her hand and looks at it) (She wipes it on her dress) But there's no one comes in even to inhale

(Lily went to get a drink for Sweeney Todd she hands it to him and He nod at her She smile at him)

Mrs. Lovett blows the last dust off the pie and she brings it to him and she sings: Right you are sir Mind you I can't hardly blame them these are probably the worst pies in London. I know why nobody cares to take them I should know I make them but good? No the worst pies in London even that's polite the worst pies in London. If you doubt it, take a bite (Sweeney Todd did take a bite and it was horrible) is that just disgusting? You have to concede it It's nothing but crusting (Sweeney Todd spit it out)

Lily gives him a small smile she grabs the drink and hands it to him and she sings: Here drink this you'll need it (He took it and sniff it make sure it was not poison then he drinks it)

Mrs. Lovett sings: The worst pies in London and no wonder with the price of meat what is when you get it never thought I'd live to see the day men think it was a treat finding poor animals what are dying in the street Mrs. Money has a pie shop does a business but I noticed something weird lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared have to hand it to her what I calls enterprise popping pussies into pies (Sweeney Todd just look at her) Wouldn't do in my shop just thought of it's enough to make you sick and I am telling you them pussy cats is quick no deny times is hard sir even harder than the worst pies in London only lard and nothing more is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty it looks like its molting and tastes like well pity a women alone with limited wind and the worst pies in London! (Sighs heavily and look at Sweeney Todd) Oh sir time is hard, times is hard (She sees a bug and hits it)

Mrs. Lovett: Trust me dearie its going to take more than ale to wash that taste out come with me and we will get you a nice tumbler of gin eh?

(She leads him through at the back of the pie shop and into a parlor Lily is right behind them)

Mrs. Lovett: Isn't this homey now? Me cheery wallpaper was a real bargain too it being only partly singed when the chapel burnt down

(She hands him the gin he drinks it down)

Mrs. Lovett: There you go you sit down warm your bones (He sits down)

Sweeney Todd: You've a room over the shop here? Times is so hard, why don't you rent it out?

Lily: What, up there? No I won't go near it

Mrs. Lovett: People think it's haunted

Sweeney Todd: Haunted?

(Lily nod)  
Mrs. Lovett: Yeah and who's to say they're wrong? You see, years ago something happened up there something not very nice

Mrs. Lovett sings: There was a barber and wife and he was beautiful, a proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life and he was beautiful

Mrs. Lovett spoke: Barker, his name was Benjamin Barker

Sweeney Todd: What was his crime?

Mrs. Lovett sings: He had this wife, you see Pretty little thing, silly little thing silly little nut (Suddenly Lily has a flash back she see herself holding a baby Johanna to her closely and has tears in her eyes) had her chance for the moon on the string Poor thing, Poor thing there was this Judge you see wanted her like mad every day he sent her flower but did she come down from her tower? Sat up there and sobbed by the hour poor fool but there was worse yet to come poor thing (Lily got another flashback she sees her hands Johanna towards Mrs. Lovett and she left to go to the judge house) Poor thing, Poor thing, she went to a party of course when she goes there Poor thing, Poor thing they're having this ball all in masks (Lily got another flash back she see herself at the ball and looks scared and nervous she looks around to look for the judge) There's no one she knows there poor dear , poor thing she wanders tormented poor thing the judge has repented she thinks poor thing Oh where is the Judge Turpin she asks ( Lily went to another flash back she sees The Beadle walking towards her and led her to the red room she is scared she was going to leave but the beadle push her to the couch and the Judge came in looking at her evil she looks scared) He was there alright only not so contrite she wasn't no match for such craft you see and everyone thought it so doll

( Lily went back to her flash back again the judge is raping her she is struggling to get up but she could not she looks around the room and see the people laughing at her she has tears in her eyes)

Mrs. Lovett sings: They figured she had to be draft you see so all of them stood there and laughed you see (Lily got another flash back and she still see people laughing at her she has tears in her eyes and she screams)

(Lily end of flash back Lily eyes have feared in her eyes and she is breathing heavily)

Mrs. Lovett sings: Poor soul! Poor thing!

Sweeney Todd: No! (He stands up) Would no one have mercy on her?

Mrs. Lovett: So it is you Benjamin Barker?

Sweeney Todd: Where is Lucy? Where is my wife?

Mrs. Lovett: She poisoned herself Arsenic from apothecary on the corner tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen to me and he's got your daughter

Sweeney Todd: He? Judge Turpin?

Mrs. Lovett: Adopted her like his own

Sweeney Todd: Fifteen years of sweating in a living hell on a false charge fifteen years dreaming that I might come home to find a wife and child

Mrs. Lovett: Well I can't say the years have been particularly kind to you Mr. Barker

Sweeney Todd shook his head: No Not Barker That man is dead its Todd now Sweeney Todd and he will have his revenge

Mrs. Lovett nod: Follow me

(She left the room he was about to follow her but he sees Lily in a dazed he walks towards her)  
Sweeney Todd: Are you alright Mrs.?

Lily: Huh? What?

Sweeney Todd: I said are you alright?

Lily: Who me I am fine just got a little hot in here my name is Lily by the way

Sweeney Todd nod at her

(They left the room and follow Mrs. Lovett)

(They follow her upstairs and Mrs. Lovett unlock the door and she enters)  
Mrs. Lovett: Come in nothing to be afraid of love

(Sweeney Todd went in slowly and looks around the room Lily went in and she stand beside Mrs. Lovett)

Mrs. Lovett: When they got the girl I hid them could've sold them but I didn't those handles is chased silver ain't they?

Sweeney Todd picks up his razors and gazed at them: Silver yes …

Sweeney Todd sings: These are my friends see how they glisten see this one shine (He smile and Lily just stared at him) My friend, My faithful friend (He is holding it to his ear feeling the edge with his thumb) Speak to me friend whisper I'll listen I know, I know You've been locked out of sight all these years like me, my friend Well, I've come home to find you waiting home and we're together and we'll do wonders wont we?

(Mrs. Lovett walk towards him Lily grab her arm to stop her but Mrs. Lovett shrugs it off and she went to Sweeney Todd leans over him)

Sweeney Todd sings: You there, my friend

Mrs. Lovett sings: I'm your friend too, Mr. Todd

Sweeney Todd sings and still look at his razors: Come, let me hold you

Mrs. Lovett touches his shoulder and sings: If you only knew Mr. Todd

Sweeney Todd sings: Now, with a sigh

Mrs. Lovett sings: OH Mr. Todd

Sweeney Todd sings: you're grow warm in my hand

Mrs. Lovett sings: You grow warm in my hand

Sweeney Todd sings: My friend

Mrs. Lovett sings: You've come home

Sweeney Todd sings: My cleaver friend

Mrs. Lovett sings: Always had a fondness for you I did

Sweeney Todd put the razors back and sings: Rest now, my friends

Mrs. Lovett sings: Never you fear, Mr. Todd (Lily glared at her and shook her head)

Sweeney Todd sings: Soon I'll unfold you

Mrs. Lovett sings: You can move in here Mr. Todd

Sweeney Todd sings: Soon you'll know

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett sings: Splendors you never, have dreamed all your days

Sweeney Todd speaks: Leave me

(Mrs. Lovett nod and grab Lily and they went downstairs)  
Lily: I had a flash back

Mrs. Lovett looks at her: OH?

Lily nod: It was weird the judge rape me in the red room and everyone was laughing

Mrs. Lovett: Proble was not true

Lily: But

Mrs. Lovett: Leave it! Come let's go inside (She walk inside the pie shop Lily sigh and walk in after her)

(Later on the day Mrs. Lovett, Lily, and Sweeney Todd are walking in the streets)

Sweeney Todd: He's here every Thursday?

Mrs. Lovett: Italian all the rage he is

Lily: Best Barber in London, they say

Sweeney Todd: Hang on

(They walk in a crowd and see a Boy on a stage)

Toby sings: Ladies and Gentleman May I have your attention please? Do you wake every Moring in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair what ought not to be there? Well, ladies and gentleman from now on you can waken at ease you need never again have a worry or care I will show you a miracle marvelous. Gentlemen, you are about to see something what a rose from the dead! On the top of my head! Twas Pirelli's Miracle Elixir that's what did the trick, sir true, sir, true. Was it quick sir? Did it in a trick sir? Just like an elixir ought to do

Toby sings to the bald man: How about a bottle, mister? Only costs a penny guaranteed. Does Pirelli's stimulate the growth sir? You can have my oath sir 'Tis unique (Applies the bald man's hand to the wet spot) Rub a minute stimulating, isn't it? Soon you'll have to thin it once a week!

(Customers are buying bottles and Sweeney Todd opens a bottle takes a whiff disgusting he turns to face lily and smile at her)

Sweeney Todd Loudly sings to Lily: Pardon me, ma'am what's that awful stench?

Lily smiles at him and sings: Are we standing near an open trench?

Sweeney Todd winks at her and she blush and he sings: Must be standing near an open trench!

Mrs. Lovett sings to a man: Pardon me, sir what's that awful stench?

Toby sings nervous: Buy Pirelli's Miracle Elixir, Anything what's slick, sir soon sprouts curls try Pirelli's! When they see how thick, sir, you can have your pick sir, of the girls want to buy a bottle, missus?

Sweeney Todd sniffs the bottle of Elixir and sings: What is this? (He hands it to Lily and she sniffs it to)  
Lily sings: What is this?

Sweeney Todd sings: Smells like piss

Mrs. Lovett sings: Smells like eeww!

Sweeney Todd and Lily sings: Looks like piss

Mrs. Lovett sings: Wouldn't touch it if I was you, dear!

Sweeney Todd sings: This is piss, Piss with ink

Toby sings more nervous: Let Pirellis activate your roots sir

Sweeney Todd sings: Keep it off your boots, sir eats right through

Toby sings: Yes, get Pirellis! Use a bottle of it! Ladies seem to love it

Mrs. Lovett sings: Flies do, too!  
Pirelli came in and sings: I am Adolfo Pirelli the king of Barbers, The Barber of kings E buon, giorno, Good day I blow you a kiss! (He blows the crowd a kiss) And I the so famous Pirelli I wish to know who has the nerve to say my elixir is piss….. Who says this?

Sweeney Todd: I do (He moves forward) I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street I have open a bottle of Pirelli's Elixir. And I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink

(The crowd gasps and Lily giggle Pirelli was about to respond but Sweeney Todd continues)

Sweeney Todd: Furthermore, Signor, I have serviced no kings, yet I wager that I can shave a cheek with 10 times more dexterity, than any street mountebank (He grabs his razors out and shows it to the crowd) Do you see these razors?

Sweeney Todd glared at Pirelli: I lay them against five pounds you are no match sir either accept my challenge, or reveal yourself as a sham

Pirelli turns to face the crowd and smile: You hear this foolish man? Now please you will see how he will a regret a his a folly Toby!

Sweeney Todd: Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?

Beadle enters on: Glad, as always to oblige my friends and neighbors Ready?

Pirelli: Ready!  
Sweeney Todd: Ready

Beadle: The fastest smoothest shave is the winner! (He blows his shrill whistle and it begins)

Pirelli sings: Now, signoring, signori we mix the lather but first you gather around signorini, signori you looking a man who had the glory to shave the pope! Mr. Sweeney whoever I beg your pardon you'll probably say it was a cardinal Nope! It was the pope!

(Sweeney Todd still shows no signs of starting to shave Mrs. Lovett looks Nervous and Lily Looking at Sweeney the whole time)

Pirelli sings: To shave the face. To cut the hair require the grace require the flair for if you slip you nick the skin you clip the chin you rip the lip a bit beyond repair!

(Sweeney Todd strops his razor slowly)  
Pirelli sings: To shave the face or even a part without the smart require the heart! Not just the flash it takes the panache it takes the passion for the art to shave the face to trim the beard to make the bristle clean like a whistle this is from early Infancy the talent give to me by God! It take the skill it take the brains it take the will to take the pains it take the pace it take the graaaaace!

(While He is holding his note Sweeney Todd signals the Beadle to examine him)

Beadle blows his whistle: The winner is Todd!

(Lily cheer and Mrs. Lovett clap)

Pirelli bow: Sir, I bow to a skill far greater than my own

Sweeney Todd: The 5 pounds

Pirelli gives the pounds to him: May the good Lord smile on you until we meet again

(Sweeney Todd got off the stage and walk away Lily follows him)

Pirelli slaps Toby hard: Come Boy come!  
(Mrs. Lovett saw it and shook her head and went to follow Sweeney Todd and Lily)

Eager Customer: Congratulations Mr. Todd May I ask you sir do you have your own establishment?

Lily: He certainly does Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor

Mrs. Lovett: Above my Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street

(Sweeney Todd Led Lily towards the Beatle suddenly Lily got the shiver she sees him in her flashback she quickly held Sweeney Todd arm tight Sweeney Todd did not notice)

Sweeney Todd to the Beadle: I thank you sir you are a paragon of integrity

Beadle: Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors ( He gives Lily a evil smile Lily hand is shaking and Sweeney Todd notice it and he step in front of lily to protect her) Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?

Sweeney Todd: Yes sir

Beadle: Then Mr. Todd you shall surely see me there before this week is out

Sweeney Todd: You will be welcome; Beadle Bamford and I can guarantee to give you without a penny's charge the closet shave you will ever know

(Sweeney Todd grab Lily hand and they left follow by Mrs. Lovett glared at them)

(At Sweeney Todd place he is staring at the window)  
Mrs. Lovett walk beside him: Come on love, It's not much of a chair but it will do It was my poor Albert's chair sit in it all day long he did, after his leg gave out with the gout

Sweeney Todd walk away from her: Why doesn't the Beadle come? Before the week is out, that's what he said

Mrs. Lovett look at him: Well, who says the week is out? Its only Tuesday

(Sweeney Todd sighs and shook his head Lily felt bad for him she walk towards him and held his hands and rubs it he look up and look at her)

Lily smiles at him and sings: Easy now. Hush, love, hush don't distress yourself, what's your rush? Keep your thoughts nice and lush, wait (Lily put her hand on his cheek and rubs It he look at her and He thinks she look like His Lucy but it could not be could it?)

Mrs. Lovett quickly grab Sweeney Todd arm and led him away from Lily and she led him to the window she sings: Hush, love, hush think it through. Once it bubbles, then what's to do? Watch it close let it brew wait

(Sweeney Todd shook his head and walk away Lily walk back to Sweeney Todd and touch his hand he look at her)  
Lily sings: I've been thinking flowers maybe daisies, to brighten up the room! (She smile at him and He give her a small smile back Mrs. Lovett stare at them shock) Don't you think some flowers, pretty daises, might relieve the gloom? Ah, wait, Love, wait (Sweeney Todd stares her eyes and it look like Lucy eyes nah it could not be could it?)

Sweeney Todd stares at Lily: And the judge? When will I to him?

Mrs. Lovett rush towards Sweeney Todd and push Lily at the way and Sweeney Todd was about to help her but Mrs. Lovett drag Sweeney Todd away from her: Can't you think of nothing else? Always brooding away on your wrongs what happened heaven knows how many years ago! Come on

Mrs. Lovett sings: Slow, love, slow times so fast now goes quickly see now its past! Soon will come, soon will last wait don't you know silly man? Half the fun is to plan the plan! All good things come to those who can wait

Lily sings: Gillyflowers, maybe, (Sweeney Todd turn around and look at her) Stead of daisies I don't know though … What you think?

(Sweeney Todd walk towards her and they kept on staring each other and Mrs. Lovett is glared at them Sweeney Todd was about to talk to Lily suddenly the door open and Anthony comes in)

Anthony: Oh, I am sorry, excuse me

Mrs. Lovett: Mrs. Lovett sir

Lily: And my name is Lily

Anthony nod at them: A pleasure madams' (Anthony walk to Sweeney Todd) Mr. Todd, there's a girl who need my help such a sad girl and lonely but beautiful too and

Sweeney Todd pat Anthony shoulder: Slow down son

Anthony: Yes I am sorry this girl has a guardian who keeps her locked away, but then this Moring she drooped this surely a sign that Johanna want me to help her that's her name, Johanna and Turpin is her guardian He's a judge of some sort (Sweeney Todd, Lily, and Mrs. Lovett glance at each other and Lily walk towards the window)  
Lily closed her eyes and see herself holding Baby Johanna in her arms and she open her eyes and whisper: Not my little girl ( Sweeney Todd was the only one herd her)

Anthony: Once he goes to court, I am going to slip into the house, release her and beg her to come away with me tonight

Mrs. Lovett: Oh, this is very romantic

Anthony nod: Yes but I don't know anyone in London, you see and I need somewhere safe to bring her till I've hired a coach to take us away if I could keep her here just for an hour or two I'd be forever in your debt

Mrs. Lovett: Bring her here love

(Sweeney Todd and Lily glared at her)  
Anthony: Thank you ma'am, Mr. Todd?

Sweeney Todd sigh and nod: The girl could come

Anthony took Sweeney Todd hand and shook it: Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, my friend and Thank you madams (He left)

Mrs. Lovett: Seems, like the fates are favoring you at last, Mr. T

(Sweeney Todd and Lily stare at her and she looks them back and forth)  
Mrs. Lovett: What is it? You'll have her back before the day is out

Sweeney Todd: What about him?

Mrs. Lovett: Him? (Lily rolls her eyes at her) Oh, well let him bring her here and then, since you're so hot for a little that's the throat to slit my dear Poor Little Johanna (Lily went to the window and close her eyes and has tears in her eyes Sweeney Todd look at her consider) All those years without a scrap of motherly affection well we will see to that

Lily open her eyes and sees Pirelli and Toby below walking towards here she gasp: Mr. Todd

(Sweeney Todd quickly went beside her and sees what she saw)

Mrs. Lovett joins them and sees at the window and saw them to: Hello what's he doing here?

Sweeney Todd looks at Mrs. Lovett and Lily: Keep the boy downstairs

(Mrs. Lovett and Lily nod and Mrs. Lovett left Lily was about go to But Sweeney Todd grab her hand)

Sweeney Todd: Lily I saw you had tears in your eyes before why you had tears?

Lily: OH… I had something in my eyes

Sweeney Todd: You sure?

Lily nod: I am fine Mr. Todd

Sweeney Todd: Lily call me Sweeney  
Lily: Ok Sweeney (She left)

(Lily walks downstairs and stood beside Mrs. Lovett and Pirelli and Toby walks towards them)

Pirelli: Signoras, is Mr. Todd at home?

Lily: Plying his trade upstairs would you look at it now?

Mrs. Lovett look at Toby: You wouldn't mind if we gave him a nice juicy meat pie, would you?

Pirelli shrugs: Whatever you want (He start to climb the stairs to Sweeney Todd shop)

Mrs. Lovett grabs Toby hand: Come on lad, get you a nice lovely pie (She led him in her shop) Sit down make yourself comfy (Toby sat down and Mrs. Lovett look outside and she sees Lily there she went to get her) Lily! What are you doing!

Lily: I am worried that something is going to happened to Sweeney

Mrs. Lovett: Get your butt inside my pie shop and help me!

Lily rolls her eyes: Fine (Lily follow Mrs. Lovett back in the pie shop)

(Pirelli knock at Sweeney Todd door)  
Sweeney Todd: Come in

Pirelli enters: Mr. Todd

Sweeney Todd: Signor Pirelli

Pirelli: Call me Davey; Dave Collin's the name when it's not professional I'd like me five quid back, if you don't mind

Sweeney Todd: Why?

Pirelli: Because you entered into our little wager under false pretenses my friend so that you might remember to be a bit more forthright in the future, I'll be taking half your profits from herewith share and share alike Mr. Benjamin Barker

(Sweeney Todd stares at him shock)

(Downstairs at the pie shop Lily is looking up the ceiling and she is nervous and she is worried about Sweeny Todd)

Mrs. Lovett walk towards Toby and gave him a pie: Here we are tuck in. I like to see a man with a healthy appetite reminds me of my dear Albert liked to gorge himself to bloatation he did, he didn't have nice head of hair, though

Toby: To tell you the truth, it gets awful hot (Toby took off his wig)  
Mrs. Lovett: Well what you look at that Lily ( Lily did not answer) Lily!

Lily: Huh? Oh yeah I see (Then she went back to look up the ceiling again)

(Upstairs)  
Pirelli: Yes this'll do nicely; you don't remember me do you? Why should you? I was just a little nip that you hired for a couple of weeks, sweeping up hair (He picks up one of Sweeney Todd razors) But I remember these and how could I ever forget you , Mr. Barker, ( Sweeney Todd glared at him)

Pirelli: I used to sit right here dream of the day when I could be proper barber myself you might say that you was inspiration to me so, is we got a deal? Or should I run down the street to me old pal, Beadle Bamford? What do you say to that, now Mr. Sweeney Todd?

(Sweeney Todd grabs a teapot and hits Pirelli hard and Pirelli fell)

(Downstairs Mrs. Lovett and Lily hears a muffled sounds Mrs. Lovett and Lily look at each other nervous)  
Lily whisper: Sweeney please be ok

Mrs. Lovett went behind the counter: MY, my, my, always work to be done (she wipes the counter) Spic and span that's my motto

Lily talks to Toby: So how'd you end up with that dreadful Italian?

Toby: Got me from the workhouse been there since I was born OH, God! He's got an appointment with his tailor! If he's late, he will blame me! (Toby rushes out of the shop and run upstairs)  
Mrs. Lovett: Wait! Lily do something!

(Lily rush upstairs)

Toby burst in Sweeney Todd shop: Signor! You got an appointment!

Sweeney Todd: Signor Pirelli's been called away better run after him

(Lily came in and look at Sweeney with a worried face she has and he whisper to her I am fine and she nod)

Toby: No, sir I should stay here, or it'll be lashing He's a great one for the lashings (He move Past Sweeney Todd and sit on the large chest and Lily sees Pirelli hands hanging from the chest and dangling she gasp and Sweeney Todd notice it and cough)  
Sweeney Todd: So Mrs. Lovett gave you a pie, did she?

Toby nod: She's a real lady

(Lily sees Pirelli hand twitches her eyes are wide Sweeney Todd went to stand beside her)  
Sweeney Todd: That she is but if I know a growing boy, there's still room for more pie, eh?

Toby nod: Yes sir

Sweeney Todd: Then why don't you wait for your master downstairs? Be another pie in it for you, I am sure

Toby: No I should stay here

(Lily could tell Sweeney Todd is frustrated with Toby)  
Lily: Tell you what dear why don't you tell Mrs. Lovett that I said to give you a nice big toot of gin

Toby: Thank you Miss! (He rush out the door an left)  
Lily looks at Sweeney Todd: Sweeney

Sweeney Todd: Lily turned around and cover your ears to

Lily: Why?

Sweeney Todd: I am going to kill him

(Lily nod and turn around and coves her ears Sweeney Todd walk to truck and open it he grab Pirelli head and he get his razor and cut Pirelli throat when he was done he tap Lily shoulder and she turn around and stares at him and Sweeney Todd stare at her back)  
Lily: Is it done?  
Sweeney Todd nod: It's done

(Downstairs in the pie shop Mrs. Lovett gave Toby the gin and he drinks it)  
Mrs. Lovett: You ought to slow down a bit, lad it'll go straight to your head

Toby: They used to give it to us in the workhouse so as we could sleep not that you'd want to sleep in that place, ma'am not with things what happened in the dark

Mrs. Lovett: That's nice dear Think I'll just pop in on Mr. Todd and Lily for a trick you all right, there?

Toby: Leave the bottle

(Mrs. Lovett pat his head and left she walk upstairs an enter Sweeney Todd shop)

Mrs. Lovett enters: That lad is drinking me out of house and home how long till Pirelli gets back?

(Lily looks at Sweeney Todd)  
Sweeney Todd: He won't be back (He walk towards the window and look out and Lily walk beside him and look out it to)  
Mrs. Lovett: Mr. T you didn't

(Sweeney Todd did not answer her Mrs. Lovett lifts the truck and sees Pirelli's body)  
Mrs. Lovett: You're barking mad! Killing a man what done you no harm

Sweeney Todd: He recognized me from the old days tried to blackmail me half my earnings

Mrs. Lovett: Oh, well, it's a different matter then for a moment there, I thought you'd lost your marbles all that blood poor bugger oh, well (She close the chest) well, waste not, want not

Lily: So what are we gonna do about the boy then?

Sweeney Todd: Mrs. Lovett send him up

Mrs. Lovett: Oh, we don't need to worry about him He's a simple thing

Sweeney Todd: Send him up!

Lily: Sweeney he is just a child I don't think he would not do anything

Mrs. Lovett: Besides I was thinking of hiring the lad to help me run the shop my poor knees aren't what they use to be

Lily whisper: At least I got energy

Mrs. Lovett: What was that?

Lily sighs and rolls her eyes: Never mind (Sweeney smile at Lily)  
Sweeney Todd: All right

Mrs. Lovett: Course, we're gonna have to stock up on the gin boy drinks like a sailor

Sweeney Todd sees The Judge and gasp: The Judge Get out (Mrs. Lovett did not move)

Sweeney Todd growls at her: Get OUT! (Mrs. Lovett left) Lily you to

Lily: Please be careful Sweeney

Sweeney Todd: I will

(Lily left and the judge came in)  
(Downstairs at the pie shop)  
Mrs. Lovett: Why are you nice to Mr. T Lily?

Lily: I am a nice person Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett: Ooo

Lily: I wish I can get my memory back  
Mrs. Lovett: What are you talking about?

Lily: I want to remember why I fell down the stairs

(Suddenly they look up and see the judge walk downstairs and he left then they see Anthony running down the stairs and on the street Mrs. Lovett and Lily look at each other and they run upstairs and went inside Sweeney Todd shop)

Mrs. Lovett: All this shouting and running about what happened?

Sweeney Todd: I had him

Lily: The sailor busted in, I know and then I saw them both running down the stairs

Sweeney Todd sings: I had him! His throat was bare beneath my hand

Lily: There, there, dear calm down

Sweeney Todd sings: No, I had him! His throat was there and now he'll never come again

Mrs. Lovett sings: Easy now, hush love hush I keep telling you

Sweeney Todd: When?

Mrs. Lovett looks scared and sings: What's your rush

Sweeney Todd sings why did I wait? You told me to wait now, he'll never come again (He glared at Mrs. Lovett she looks scared still)

Sweeney Todd sings: There's a hole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit and the vermin of the world inhabit it But not for long

Sweeney Todd walks toward the window and sings: They all deserve to die tell you why Lily, tell you why (Lily look at Sweeney Todd she is Nervous) because in all of the whole human race Lily, there are two kinds of men and only two There's the one staying put in his proper place and the one with his foot in other one's face Look at me (He look at himself in a mirror) Mrs. Lovett look at you

Sweeney Todd sings and walks towards Mrs. Lovett No we all deserve to die even you Mrs. Lovett (He push her in the wall hard her eyes are wide) even I because the lives of the wicked should be made brief (He pull her on the barber chair and throw her on the chair) For the rest of us death will be a relief (He grab his razor out and point it on her neck she closed her eyes in fears) We all deserve to die

Sweeney Todd sees Lily she has tears in her eyes

Sweeney Todd looks at her sadly and he sings: And I'll never sees Johanna No I will never hug my girl to me finished!

Sweeney Todd move away from Mrs. Lovett and he put his hands in the air and kneel in the ground

Sweeney Todd sings: And my Lucy lies in ashes and I will never see my girl again but the work waits! I'm alive at last! And I am full of joy!

(Sweeney Todd just kneel on the floor breathing heavily)  
Mrs. Lovett: That's all very well, but what are we gonna do about him?

(Sweeney Todd did not answer her he was in a dazed)  
Mrs. Lovett: Hello? Do you hear me?

Lily: Mrs. Lovett I will handle up here you go downstairs

(Mrs. Lovett nod and went downstairs)

Lily walks towards Sweeney Todd slowly and kneel in front of him: Sweeney

Sweeney Todd got out of his dazed and look at Lily: Lucy

Lily shook her head: No Sweeney Its Lily

Sweeney Todd shook his head: No you look like my Lucy

Lily stare at him: Come on let's go downstairs Sweeney (She helps him on his feet and they went downstairs)

(Lily and Sweeney Todd enter the pie shop and she led him to a chair and he sat down and she sat next to him Mrs. Lovett give Sweeney Todd a gin and he drinks it)

Mrs. Lovett There drink it down now we got a body moldering away upstairs now, what do you intend we should do about that, then?

Sweeney Todd: Later on when it's dark, we'll take it to some secret place and u bury it (Lily nod at him)

Mrs. Lovett: OH yeah course we could do that (She walk to the window and look at) don't suppose he's got any relatives that's gonna come packing around looking for him (Mrs. Lovett got an idea)

Mrs. Lovett sings: Seems a downright shame

Sweeney Todd and Lily: Shame?

Mrs. Lovett sings: Seems an awful waste such a nice, plump frame what's his name has had… Had (She walk to the front of her counter) has!

Mrs. Lovett sings: Nor it can't be traced business needs a lift, Debts to be erased think of it as thrift, as a gift ( She turns around to look at Sweeney Todd and Lily but Sweeney Todd and Lily look at each other) If you get my drift!

Mrs. Lovett sings: Seems an awful waste I mean, with the price of meat what it is when you get it, if you get it

Sweeney Todd: Ah (Lily look at him confused)

Mrs. Lovett sings: Goo you got it (She walks back and forth) Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop! Business never better using only pussycats and toast! Now a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most! And I am sure they can't compare as far as taste!

Sweeney Todd grins at her and sings: Mrs. Lovett, what a charming notion (He walks toward her)  
Mrs. Lovett sings: Well, it does seem a waste

Sweeney Todd sings: Eminently practical and yet appropriate as always!

Sweeney Todd brings her in his arms and they did a dance he sings: Mrs. Lovett, how I have lived without you all these years I never know How delectable!

Mrs. Lovett sings: Think about it! Lots of other gentlemen'll soon be coming for a shave

Sweeney Todd sings: Also undetectable! How choice! How rare!  
Mrs. Lovett sings: Think of all them pies!

(Sweeney Todd grabs Lily hand and led her to the window and Lily stands beside him and Mrs. Lovett stand beside Lily)

Sweeney Todd sings: For what's the sound of the world out there?

Mrs. Lovett sings: What Mr. Todd?

Lily sings: What Mr. Todd? What is that sound?

Sweeney Todd sings: Those crunching noises pervading the air!

Lily sings: Yes, Mr. Todd! Yes, Mr. Todd!

Mrs. Lovett sings: Yes, all around!

Sweeney Todd sings: its man devouring man, my dears!

Sweeney Todd, Lily and Mrs. Lovett sings: And who then who are we to deny it in here?

(Mrs. Lovett walks behind the counter)  
Lily: I think I got it

Sweeney Todd smile: Great! (He put his arm around her shoulder and walks to the counter) These are desperate times, Mrs. Lovett, and desperate measures are called for

Mrs. Lovett gets a pie out of the oven and put it on the counter: Here we are! Hot out of the oven!

(Sweeney Todd look at the pie then he look at Lily she shrugs)  
Sweeney Todd looks at Mrs. Lovett: What is that?

Mrs. Lovett sings: its priest have a little priest

Sweeney Todd glance at the window: Is it really good? (He walks to the window and look outside and Lily walk beside him and she look outside to)

Mrs. Lovett sings: Sir, it's too good at least! Then again, they don't commit sins of the flesh, SO it's pretty fresh

Sweeney Todd sings: Awful lot of fat

Mrs. Lovett sings: Only where it sat

Lily sings: Haven't you got poet?

Sweeney Todd sings: Or something like that?

Mrs. Lovett sings: No you see the trouble with poet is how do you know it's deceased? Try the priest!

(Lily walks to another window and Sweeney Todd follows her and Mrs. Lovett follows him Sweeney Todd stand beside Lily and Mrs. Lovett stand beside him)

Lily sings: Lawyer's rather nice

Sweeney Todd grins at her and sings: If it's for a price

Lily sings: Order something else, thought to follow

Mrs. Lovett sings: Since no one should swallow it twice!

Sweeney Todd: Anything that's lean?

Mrs. Lovett sings: Well, then, if you're British and loyal you might enjoy Marine! Anyway, it's clean though of course, it tastes of wherever it's been

Sweeney Todd sings: Is that squire, on the fire?

Mrs. Lovett sings: Mercy no, sir, look closer you'll notice it's grocer!

Lily sings: Looks thicker, more like vicar!

Mrs. Lovett sings: No, it has to be grocer its green

(Sweeney Todd turns Lily around and put his arm around her shoulder Mrs. Lovett glared at them)

Sweeney Todd sings to Lily: The history of the world, my love

Lily sings to him: Save a lot of graves, do lot of relatives favors!

Sweeney Todd sings: Is those below serving those up above!

Lily sings: Everybody shaves, so there should be plenty of flavors!

Sweeney Todd smiles at her and sing: How gratifying for once to know

Sweeney Todd and Lily smile at each other and sing: That those above will serve those down below!

Sweeney Todd sees something at the window: What is that?

Mrs. Love walks behind her counter and sings: It's fop, finest in the shop and we have some shepherd's pie peppered with actual shepherded on top! And I have just begun here the politician so oily, it's served with a doily, Have one!

Sweeney Todd sings: Put it on a bun well, you never know if it's going to run!

Mrs. Lovett sings: Try the friar, Fried, its drier!

Sweeney Todd sings: No, the clergy is really too coarse and too mealy!

Mrs. Lovett sings: Then actor, its compacter!

Sweeney Todd sings: Ah, and always arrives overdone ( He pulls in Lily in his arms) Me and Lily will come again when you have Judge on the menu!

(Sweeney Todd and Lily are doing dance just like the dance when he did with Mrs. Lovett while they are doing the dance Lily has a flash back she is in a room and Benjamin came in and ask her to dance then they did end of flash back she look at Sweeney Todd)  
Sweeney Todd smiles at her and sing: Have charity towards the world, my pet!

Lily smile at him and sing: Yes, yes I know my love!

(Mrs. Lovett cross her arms and glared at them)  
Sweeney Todd grins at Lily and sings: We will take the customers that we can get!

Lily smile at him and sing: High born and low, my love!

Sweeney Todd sings: We will not discriminate great from small! No, we will serve anyone, meaning anyone

Sweeney Todd and Lily sing: And to anyone at all! (Sweeney Todd tilts her head back and they stare at each other they hear a cough they quickly pull apart)

Lily blush: I be in my bedroom ( She left)  
Sweeney Todd blush: And I am going upstairs in my shop ( He left to)  
Mrs. Lovett: She better not remember about him! Or I will kill her!

(At night the Pie shop is doing good Lily is in her bedroom and Sweeney Todd is upstairs in his room)  
Lily stares at herself in the mirror: Why I have these flash backs? I don't understand (Suddenly she see a picture under the bed she picks it up and look at it. It was a picture of Benjamin and the other side of the Picture was her and she is holding Baby Johanna)

Lily gasp and her eyes are wide: I remember …. My name is Lucy not Lily (She closed her eyes and got a flash back she is holding a baby Johanna in her arms they are walking and baby Johanna starts to cry she tried to stop her daughter crying she sees Benjamin shows Johanna a flower and she stop crying and Lucy look at Benjamin sweetly he look at her and smile and she smile back suddenly the guards grab Benjamin and drag him away)  
Lucy open her eyes : Benjamin! (She is breathing heavily) (Suddenly someone knock at her door) Who is it?

Mrs. Lovett: Lily are you alright in there?

Lucy: Um yeah I am fine just resting

Mrs. Lovett: Ok (She left to make pies)

(Lucy went up to the mirror and her hair was different it was very dark)  
Lucy: I am not wearing makeup and my hair is not the same (She has tears in her eyes) and the judge got my daughter wait… Benjamin is back! But his name is Sweeney now I don't care along I have my husband back I am fine wait ( She got another flash back She see Mrs. Lovett got a pan and knock her in her head and she got knock out) That Witch! And she lie to my husband that I killed myself she will paid! Wait till tomorrow

Lucy sigh: I can't tell Sweeney yet... I will tell him soon (She walk to her window and look outside)

(Upstairs Sweeney Todd is sitting on his barber chair and look at a picture of his Lucy and Johanna)  
Sweeney Todd: Lily smile look likes Lucy smile but Lily hair is dark then Lucy hair she speaks like my Lucy…. No I am crazy Lucy is dead! I will never see her again!

Sweeney Todd looks at his daughter in the picture

Sweeney Todd sings: Johanna and are you beautiful and pale with yellow hair like her? I want you beautiful and pale; the way I have dreamed you were Johanna and if you're beautiful what then with yellow hair, like wheat I think we shall not meet again my little dove, my sweet Johanna

(Downstairs Lucy looks at the sky with tears in her eyes)  
Lucy sings: Johanna this is not goodbye me and your father is doing fine but my sweet little girl we will get you out of that mad house and we will be a wonderful family again I promised you Johanna

(Upstairs Sweeney Todd is looking at the window)  
Sweeney Todd sings: Goodbye Johanna, You're gone, and yet you're mine I am fine, Johanna, I am fine

(Lucy is downstairs looking outside still)  
Lucy sings: And if I never hear your voice my little angle, my dear prayed and maybe someday we will run in each other Johanna

(Sweeney Todd is shaving a customer)

Sweeney Todd is sing: And in that darkness when I am blind with what I can't forget Johanna It's always morning in my mind, my little lamb, my pet, Johanna You stay Johanna (He cuts the customer's throat and grab the leaver and the customer body fell in to it)  
Lucy is brushing her hair and she see a star she sings: OH look, Johanna, a star shines in your yellow hair a shooting star

(Sweeney Todd is standing alone upstairs and washes his hands and razors)

Sweeney Todd sing: And though I'll think of you I guess, until the day I die, I think I miss you less and less as every day goes by Johanna

(Lucy looks at the picture of her daughter)  
Lucy sings: And you are beautiful and pale and you look like me if only angles can hear my prayers we'd be the way we were Johanna

Sweeney Todd sings: Wake up, Johanna! Unnerve the bright red day (He slits another customer throat) we learn Johanna, to say Goodbye (He grab the leaver and the customer fell in it)

Lucy has tears in her eyes: One day my daughter and my husband we will be a family again I promised you that (She went to get ready for bed)

(The next day they are at a park and Sweeney Todd, Lucy, Mrs. Lovett is sitting on a blanket Lucy is sitting on the right side of Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett is sitting on the left side of him and Toby is flying a kite)

Mrs. Lovett: Which isn't to say we couldn't get some nice taxidermy animals bring a touch of gentility to the place, you know, a boar's head or two? (She looks at Lily aka Lucy and Sweeney Todd)  
(Sweeney Todd is in a daze and Lucy is thinking when she should tell Sweeney)

Mrs. Lovett: Mr. T? Are you listing to me?

Sweeney Todd: Of Course

Mrs. Lovett: Then what did I just say?

Sweeney Todd: There must be a way to the Judge

Mrs. Lovett sighs and rolls her eyes: Judge Always harping on the bloody old judge

Lucy smirk: I agree with Sweeney he needs to have his revenge

Mrs. Lovett: You stay out of this! (Lucy rolls her eyes) We got a nice respectable business now. Money coming regular like and since we are careful to pick and choose, strangers, people who won't be missed , who's gonna catch on?

Lucy: Hey Sweeney

Sweeney Todd: Yes?

Lucy: I have a question

Sweeney Todd: What

Lucy: What will you do if someone lied to you about everything? (She glared at Mrs. Lovett and Mrs. Lovett turns the other way)

Sweeney Todd: What do you mean Lily?

Lucy: I am saying what if

Mrs. Lovett: O my god it is getting late we should be going Toby dear let's go!

(Lucy gives Mrs. Lovett a look and all of them went home)

(The next day Lucy fix her hair and her hair is shiny and blonde again she put lipstick on and dress on she look herself in the mirror)  
Lucy breathe nervous: This is it then don't be scared ( Lucy grab a hat to cover her hair and she put her coat around herself and she sigh open her door and walk up the stairs to Sweeney Todd Parlor she breathe nervous again then she open the door and went inside)

(Lucy sees Sweeney Todd Looking at the window she hates to see him like this it breaks her heart)  
Lucy: Sweeney

Sweeney Todd turns around and sees her: OH Lily I did not hear you came in

Lucy: Sweeney may I ask you a question?

Sweeney Todd nod

Lucy: What did your Lucy look like?

Sweeney Todd look at her: Why you want to know

Lucy: I am just asking

Sweeney Todd sigh and he went back to the window and look at: She had yellow hair (He did not see her took her hat off and Lucy hair came down all shiny) Her face was so beautiful I could smile every time I see her I smile (Lucy has little tears in her eyes and she took her coat off) When Mrs. Lovett told me….. That the Judge rape her….. I wish I would save her in time…. But now she kill herself because of me I was too late to come back

Lucy has tears in her eyes and shook her head: That's not true

Sweeney Todd sighs and closes his eyes: IF you are trying to making me feel better it's not working Lily

Lucy: Sweeney turn around

Sweeney Todd open his eyes: What? Why?

Lucy giggle: Just do it silly

Sweeney Todd: Fine

Sweeney Todd turns around: There are you….. (He sees Lucy, his Lucy) … Lucy?

Lucy smile at him: Yes dear

Sweeney Todd rush towards her and held her in his arms and they kiss

Sweeney Todd touches her face: You mean you were here with me this whole time darling?

Lucy: Sweeney I lost my memory

Sweeney Todd touches her cheek and rubs it gentle: What? How Darling?

Lucy: That witch Mrs. Lovett did it

Sweeney Todd: What she did to you?

Lucy: She knock me out with a pan and when I woke up I could not remember anything or even you or Johanna but when you first came back here when Mrs. Lovett told the story about… when the judge did to me I keep having flash backs over and over again

Sweeney Todd: Darling you should came to me sooner

Lucy: I know dear but I was confused with the flash backs

Sweeney Todd: So how did you get you memory back?

Lucy: I saw a picture in my room under my bed it was a picture of you and Johanna then it all came back to me

Sweeney Todd held her in his arms: Oh my Darling I miss you

Lucy: I miss you to Sweeney so much (They kiss again) Sweeney I better go back downstairs

Sweeney Todd: Darling I will end Mrs. Lovett

Lucy: Good do you think we are going to see Johanna?

Sweeney Todd: I don't know Darling

Lucy looked at him sadly: I Hope we do Sweeney

Sweeney Todd gives her a small smile: Me to

(Suddenly they hear footprints Lucy quickly put her coat and hat back on)

Anthony came in: Mr. Todd! Lily!

Sweeney Todd: What is it, Anthony?

Anthony: He has her locked in a madhouse

Sweeney Todd: Who?

Anthony: Johanna

Lucy: No! My daughter!

(Sweeney quickly held Lucy in her arms and rubs her back)  
Sweeney Todd: Anthony this is my wife Lucy

Anthony: Oh…

Lucy: I lost my memory

Anthony: I am sorry to hear that Mrs. Lucy I am glad you two reunited

Lucy smile at him: Thank you

Sweeney Todd: Go finish Anthony

Anthony: She is at Fogg's Asylum I have circled the place a dozen times there's no way in it's a fortress

(Lucy looks at Sweeney and she is worried and he kisses her forehead)

Sweeney Todd: We've got her where do you suppose all the wigmakers in London go to obtain their hair? Bedlam they get it from lunatics at Bedlam

Lucy: Dear what you mean?

Anthony: I don't understand ether

Sweeney Todd: We shall set you up as a wigmaker's apprentice that'll gain access and then you take her

Lucy smile at her husband: Darling that's a great idea (She jumps into his arms and the kiss)  
Sweeney Todd: Go, quickly, go! (Anthony nod at them and he ran out of the shop)

(Mrs. Lovett came in)  
Mrs. Lovett: Did I miss something?

Sweeney Todd: Fetch the boy

Mrs. Lovett: Don't you think you should leave the boy behind?

Sweeney Todd: Now!

(Mrs. Lovett ran out of the door to get Toby)  
Sweeney Todd smile at Lucy: Darling she will be gone soon

Lucy smile at him: I can't wait (They kiss)

( Mrs. Lovett is walking outside the pie shop she sees Toby washing tables she turn her back to the wall and has tears in her eyes and is breathing heavy she wish Sweeney Todd don't kill the boy she quickly wipes her tears off and went inside the pie shop)  
Mrs. Lovett gives Toby a small smile: Toby, Mr. Todd needs you

Toby nod: Yes ma'am (He left the pie shop and went upstairs)  
( Soon he was gone Mrs. Lovett is crying in the pie shop)

(Toby enters to Sweeney Todd Barber shop and he sees Sweeney Todd just finish a letter and Lucy is sitting on the chest)

Toby: Mr. T? Mrs. Lily?

Sweeney Todd: DO you know where the Old Bailey is?

Toby nod: Yes sir not that I ever been there

Sweeney Todd hands Toby the letter: Take this, there seek out a Judge Turpin repeat that

Toby: Go to Old Bailey, Find Judge Turpin

Sweeney Todd: You put that into his hands only to him, you understand?

Toby nod: Yes, sir and while I am out, do you mind if I stop by the grocer just to pick

Sweeney Todd: No! (He grabs Toby by his collar tight) you're not to stop! You're not to speak. You're to deliver the letter. DO you understand?

Toby gulp and nod: Yes sir (He left)  
Lucy: Sweeney He was just a kid

Sweeney Todd sigh: I know darling can't stand that boy

(Sweeney Todd walks towards Lucy and held her hands and rubs it)  
Sweeney Todd: Darling I have been thinking

Lucy: About what dear?

Sweeney Todd: After when I get my revenge I was thinking me, you, Johanna, and Anthony we can move to Pairs

Lucy smile at him: OH Sweeney

Sweeney Todd smile at her: I know you always want to live in pairs and open a café

(Lucy went inside his arms and they held each other and kiss)

(Toby enter the pie shop)  
Mrs. Lovett: Where you been lad? We had quite the rush at dinner time me poor bones is ready to drop

Toby stares at her: Mr. Todd sent me on an errand, and on the way back I went by the workhouse, just to take a look. And I was thinking, but for you, I'll be there now or someplace worse (He sat down on the chair) Seems like the good Lord sent you to me

Mrs. Lovett sat next to him: Oh, love; I feel quite the same way

Toby: Listen to me please you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you say if there were someone around, someone bad? Only you didn't know it

Mrs. Lovett look at him concerned: What is this? What are you talking about?

Toby sings: Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I am around nothing gonna harm you, no sir, not while I am around

Mrs. Lovett: What do you mean someone bad?

Toby sings: Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I will send them howling, I don't care I got ways

Mrs. Lovett touches his cheek and rubs it: Hush, darling, there's no need for this

Toby sings: No one's gonna hurt you, No one's gonna dare. Other can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, But in time…. Nothing can harm you, not while I am around

Mrs. Lovett: That's nice dear. Now what is all this foolishness? What are you talking about?

Toby: Little things that I've been thinking about Mr. Todd

(Mrs. Lovett looks at him)  
Toby sings: Not to worry, not to worry I may not be smart, but I ain't dumb I can do it put me to it show me something I can overcome not to worry, ma'am (He leans to her and she put his arms around her) Begin close and being clever. Ain't like being true I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, like some

Mrs. Lovett sigh: Now, Toby dear, haven't we had enough of this foolish chatter? (She reaches her purse) Here (She holds up a penny) How about I give you a nice shiny new penny and you go get us some toffees?

Toby: That's Signor Pirelli's purse!

Mrs. Lovett looks nervous: No, it's not just something Mr. T and Lily gave me for my birthday

Toby stands up and pulls her hand: That proves it! We gotta go ma'am we gotta find the Beadle and get the law here!

Mrs. Lovett pulls him down to her again: Toby, hush, lad, you're not going anywhere you just sit here, nice and quiet, next to me, ( He lean against her and she put her arms around him) That's right , right How could you think such a thing of Mr. Todd? He's been so good to us

Mrs. Lovett sings: Nothing's gonna harm you not while I am around Nothings gonna harm you, darling not while I am around. Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while, but in time... Nothing's gonna harm you not while I am around

(Mrs. Lovett as she holds him she has tears in her eyes)

Mrs. Lovett: Funny we should be having this little chat right now cause I was just thinking you know how you've always fancied coming into the bake house with me and… Lily, to help make the pies?

Toby: Yes ma'am

(Mrs. Lovett wipes her tears off quickly)

Mrs. Lovett: Well, no time like the present, eh? (Mrs. Lovett leads Toby down the claustrophobic, long stairway to the baker house)

Toby: I felt bad for you, going up and down all these stairs

Mrs. Lovett: Well, that'll be your job now

Toby: Yes ma'am

(Mrs. Lovett arrives the heavy iron door she unbolts the door and led Toby in)  
Toby: Quite a stink, ain't there?

Mrs. Lovett: You see those grates? (Toby nod) They go right down to the swears, and the smells come up always a few rats gone home to Jesus down there.

Mrs. Lovett: Now, this'll be the bake oven three dozen at a time always be sure the door is closed properly, like this

Toby: Door's closed properly

Mrs. Lovett: This is a ginder pop in the meat give it a good grind pops out there you try

Toby tries it: Good grind comes out there

Mrs. Lovett smile at him: That's my boy I am just gonna pop upstairs back in two shakes, all right?

Toby: You mind if I have a pie while I wait?

Mrs. Lovett: As many as you like son (She left and shuts the door behind her and she lean against the barker house she has tears in her eyes and breathing heavily then she slowly goes upstairs)

(Sweeney Todd is in his shop and he look out the window)

Sweeney Todd sings: Edelweiss, Edelweiss every Moring you greet me small and white, clean and bright you'll look happy to meet me

(Lucy walks up the stairs and listen Sweeney Todd open the door slowly and walk in and listen to him)

Sweeney Todd sings: Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever Edelweiss, Edel (He looks down on the floor slowly)

Lucy smiles at him and sings: Small and white (Sweeney Todd looks up and turns around and sees her walking towards him and they held hands and smile at each other)

Lucy and Sweeney Todd sings: Clean and bright you'll look happy to meet me (Sweeney Todd touches her cheek and she closed her eyes) Blossom of snow may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever (They kiss)

Mrs. Lovett came in: I got him locked in, but if he escapes. He'll go to the law

(Sweeney Todd grabs his razor and left the door follow by Lucy and Mrs. Lovett)

Sweeney Todd: Then he won't escape

Mrs. Lovett: I don't know Mr. Todd

Sweeney Todd: The Judge will be here soon

(Mrs. Lovett and Lucy bump into the Beadle Mrs. Lovett and Lucy gasp)

Mrs. Lovett: Excuse us sir, you gave us a fright

( Lucy look at Sweeney Todd she is scared Sweeney Todd step in front of her to protect her)  
Beadle: Not my intention, good madam, I assure you thought I am here on official business. You see there's been some complaints about the stink from your chimney they say at night it is something most foul health regulations and the general public welfare naturally being my duty, I am afraid I am gonna have to take a look at your bake house

Sweeney Todd: Of course sir but first why don't you come upstairs? Let me pamper you

Beadle: Much as I do appreciate tonsorial doormen I really ought to see to my official obligations first

Sweeney Todd: I completely understand if you'll indulge me, sir what is that exotic aroma?

Beadle touches his hair: Me secret, is a touch of ambergris

Sweeney Todd: Dare I offer you something a tad more appropriate for a gentleman of your standing? The ladies will greatly appreciate it sir

Beadle: You're the expert in these matters

Sweeney Todd: Only take a moment would you like a bit of bay rum, sir?

Beadle: Bay rum is very bracing

(Mrs. Lovett went inside the pie shop and Beadle walk upstairs to the barber shop)  
Lucy: Sweeney be carful

Sweeney Todd: I will darling (He kiss her cheek and he went upstairs)  
( Lucy walk in the pie shop)  
Mrs. Lovett: You think Mr. T is going to kill him?

Lucy nod: I think he will

(Sweeney Todd came in and Lucy rush towards him)  
Lucy: Are you okay?

Sweeney Todd nod: I am fine

(Mrs. Lovett glared at them)  
Sweeney Todd: It is done now follow me (He left and Lucy and Mrs. Lovett follow him)

(Sweeney Todd, Lucy, and Mrs. Lovett is searching for Toby Sweeney Todd has his razor)  
Lucy: Toby?

Sweeney Todd: Where is he?

Mrs. Lovett: Toby where are you love?

Sweeney Todd: Toby!

Mrs. Lovett: Nothing's gonna harm you not while I am around

Lucy: Toby?

Sweeney Todd: Toby where are you hiding!

Lucy: Sweeney I stayed upstairs if he returns

Sweeney Todd nod: Ok Lu… Lily

(Lucy left)  
(Lucy is walking back and forth at Sweeney Todd Barber shop suddenly Anthony comes in)  
Anthony: Mr. Todd?

Lucy: Anthony

Anthony: Mrs. Lucy! (He walks towards her) I like you to meet

Lucy sees Johanna comes in: Johanna?

Johanna is dress up like a boy: How do you know my name?

Lucy walks towards her and touch Johanna hand: Johanna it's me your mother

Johanna looks at her mother and smile and they hug: Mother!

Lucy has happy tears in her eyes: OH Johanna

Johanna: Mother where is father?

Lucy smile at Johanna: Don't worry dear you will see him soon

Anthony: I have to return with a coach in less than half hour

Lucy: Thank You Anthony and Johanna I don't want you to worry any more you are safe here

Johanna nod

Anthony: I be right back (And he left)  
Lucy smile at Johanna: SO honey are you and Anthony are in love?

Johanna smile at her mother: Yes mother

Lucy: I am very happy for you sweetie

(Suddenly they hear the judge voice)  
(Lucy and Johanna gasp Lucy grab Johanna hand and lead her to the chest and open it)  
Lucy: Johanna quickly get inside!

Johanna went inside of the chest: But mother what about you?

Lucy: I will be fine honey (She close the chest)  
The Judge came in: Well, well, well look who it is

Lucy gasp and turns around and sees the judge: What do you want?

The Judge: Hell again Mrs. Lucy (He walks towards her and Lucy looks scared she backs to the wall and he came up to her and touch her cheek) How you been?

Lucy turns her face away: Don't you dare touch me

The Judge grab her shoulder roughly : I could touch you whatever I want to ( He push her on the floor she screams when The Judge came closer to her suddenly Sweeney Todd came in and grab the Judge and push him on the Barber chair)

Sweeney Todd grabs his razor and cut the judge throat: This is one for Johanna! This is for Lucy! And this is one for me! (He cuts the judge throat hard and the judge dies and Sweeney Todd grabs the leaver and the judge body fell down)  
(Lucy ran towards Sweeney Todd and He held her in his arms they kiss and they kept holding each other)

Sweeney Todd: Darling are you alright?

Lucy: I am now (They kiss again) Sweeney there is someone here

Sweeney Todd: What you talking about darling?

Lucy grab his hand and led him towards the chest and she open it and Sweeney Todd eyes are wide he sees Johanna)  
Johanna look up: Mother (Lucy help Johanna out of the chest and they hug) I was scared that the judge was going to kill you

Lucy: Sweetie I am fine

Johanna look at Sweeney Todd: Who are you?

(Sweeney Todd looks at Lucy and Lucy smiles at him and nods her head)  
Sweeney Todd: Johanna … I am your father

Johanna: Father! (She hugs Sweeney Todd and He hugs her back and Lucy look at them and she has happy tears in her eyes)

(Suddenly they hear a scream)  
Sweeney Todd: I be right back

Lucy: I am coming with you

Johanna: What about me?

Sweeney Todd: You stayed here sweetie we be right back

(Johanna nod and Sweeney Todd and Lucy left)

(Sweeney Todd, Lucy walk in the bake house and sees Mrs. Lovett)  
Sweeney Todd: Why did you scream?

Mrs. Lovett: He was clutching onto me dress but he's finished now

Sweeney Todd: I will take care of it open the door

Mrs. Lovett: But

Sweeney Todd pushes her to the oven: Open the door I said!

(Mrs. Lovett opens the door)  
Sweeney Todd: Mrs. Lovett

Mrs. Lovett: Yes Mr. T

Sweeney Todd walks towards Lucy and throw her hat off and her coat off and Mrs. Lovett eyes are wide)  
Lucy: Hi Mrs. Lovett I got my memory back and I am gonna to (She was about to hit her Sweeney Todd held Lucy back)

Sweeney Todd: Hang on darling (he led her to the corner) I will take care of this (Lucy nod)  
Sweeney Todd turn around and look at Mrs. Lovett: You knew she lived

Mrs. Lovett: I was only thinking of you (Lucy rolls her eyes)  
Sweeney Todd: You lied to me this whole time!  
Mrs. Lovett: Um…. I am sorry I love you I could do better than her!

(Lucy bit her lip down and gives Mrs. Lovett a look)

Sweeney Todd walks towards Mrs. Lovett and sings: Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder eminently practical and yet appropriate as always as you've said repeatedly there's little point in dwelling on the past now come here my love

Mrs. Lovett smile at him sings: DO you mean it?

Sweeney Todd: What's dead is dead (They did a dance)  
Sweeney Todd sings: The history of the world my pet

Mrs. Lovett sings: OH Mr. Todd, Oh Mr. Todd leave it to me

(Sweeney Todd looked at Lucy and mouthed to her to turn around she nod and turn around)  
Sweeney Todd sings: Is learn forgiveness and try to forget

Mrs. Lovett sings: By the sea, Mr. Todd we'll be comfy cozy by the sea, Mr. Todd where there's no one nosy

(Sweeney Todd waltzes her to the oven)  
Sweeney Todd sings: And life is for the alive, my dear so let's keep living it!

Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett sings: Just keep living it! Really living it!

(He push her in the oven and slam the door and He watch Mrs. Lovett burn to death he walks towards Lucy and touch her shoulder she turn around and put her head on his chest and he put his arms around her and rubs her back)

Sweeney Todd sings: There was a barber and his wife and she is still beautiful a foolish barber and his wife she is still his reason and his life and she is still very beautiful ( Lucy sees Toby came in with a razor in his hand and walking towards them)  
Lucy: Sweeney!

(Sweeney Todd turn around and sees Toby going to them Sweeney Todd push Lucy on the side and he grab Toby got the razor and cut Toby throat and Toby body fell on the floor Sweeney Todd Pick up Toby and open the oven and throw Toby in it and he close it)  
Sweeney Todd: Come darling let's go back to our daughter

Lucy smile at him: I would love that (They kiss and held hands and left)  
( In Sweeney Todd barber shop Johanna is looking out the window and Sweeney Todd and Lucy came in Johanna turn around and smile at her parents and she ran towards them and hug them)  
Anthony came in: Johanna are you ready?

Johanna: Yes I am

Sweeney Todd: Anthony I got four tickets to go to pairs and me and Lucy want you and Johanna come with us to pairs

Anthony: Pairs! Wow! Of course we can go!

Johanna: I always want to go to pairs!

Sweeney Todd laugh: Yes sweetie Anthony our bags are in the pie shop can you get them and take our bags to the carriage

Anthony nod: Sure Mr. Todd (Anthony grab Johanna hand) Come Johanna (They left)

Lucy smile at Sweeney: Sweeney we are a family again

Sweeney Todd smile at him: Yes darling we are

Lucy has happy tears in her eyes: I pray that this will happened one day

Sweeney Todd wipes her tears off: I know darling me to and just think we are going to live at Pairs now

Lucy: I can't wait I love you Sweeney

Sweeney Todd: And I love you to my darling (They smile at each other and kiss)

And the end! I hope you like it I think I did really good please read and review and tell me what you think! Good reviews please!


End file.
